finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfin Bow
.]] The Elven Bow , also known as Elfin Bow and Fey Bow, is a recurring bow in the series. It is often a mid to high-ranked weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Elven Bow is the second strongest bow in the game, being trumped by Artemis Bow. It is found in the Crystal Tower and provides +109 Attack and +5 Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Elven Bow is a mid-ranked bow that is found in the Sylph Cave. It provides +28 Attack, +25 Accuracy, and +5 Intelligence, as well as dealing extra damage when used against mages. It also casts the White Magic spell Shell when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Elfin Bow returns as a mid-ranked bow that provides 50 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Intelligence. It still casts Shell when used as an item, and can either be bought in Troia for 5,000 gil, or found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Elven Bow is a mid to high-ranked weapon, and can either be bought in Moore for 7,500 gil or stolen from Berserkers. It provides +53 Attack, has a Hit Rate of 53, and has a 15% chance to inflict a critical hit. Final Fantasy XII The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon that provides 45 Attack, and requires 35 LP to use. Bows are among the slowest weapons in the game with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. It costs 4,200 gil to buy and is sold in Jahara and Rabanastre. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, the Archer class may equip the Elfin Bow with the Bows 4 license for 45 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Elfin Bow is the initial weapon for Fran, and has an Attack power of 80, Magic of 40, and Attack speed of 60. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Known as the Fey Bow in the American version, it is a low to mid-ranked bow that provides +31 Attack, +2 Speed, 6 Range, and is Wind elemental. It teaches the ability Aim: Vitals to Hunters, Aim: Armor to Snipers, and Shadowbind to Assassins, and is a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon that is Wind-elemental and teaches the abilities Vitals Shot to Hunters, Shadowbind to Assassins, and Armor Shot to Snipers. It has an Attack of 33, +2 Evasion, and +6 Range, and can be bought for 5,200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Sigil, Kuraisle Boxwood, and Faerie Wing. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Elven in the game and it has a bow icon before its name. It has an attack power of 100 and it can be bought for 13000 G at Knaya in Pureland. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon for Selkie, and requires the Magical Weapon scroll. It has an Attack power of 45. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use. It provides 54 attack at level 1 and 134 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Jade Essence 1. It must be obtained from a chest in Forest on Normal mode, and then created for 320 gil by using up three White Silver and one Magic Vase Shard. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Elfin Bow makes a Holy Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Spirit Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Morion. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gallery Category:Weapons